When We Met
by C.BlackSwan
Summary: Traducción. Toda pareja tiene una historia, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia del Sr. Yosoymuydivertido Edward Cullen y la Srta. Cabezota Bella Swan?


**- When We Met –**

**Summary: Toda pareja tiene una historia, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia del Sr. Yosoymuydivertido Edward Cullen y la Srta. Cabezota Bella Swan? / Traducción.**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la trama es de la total autoría de y, los personajes, son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer :)**

.

"Un brindis," dijo mi suegro Carlisle y todos levantamos nuestros vasos. "Emmett ha encontrado su amor en esta hermosa señorita y yo le estoy dando la bienvenida en nombre de todos los Cullens. Bienvenida a la familia Cullen, Rosalie"

"Un hermoso brindis." Mi suegra Esme le sonrió.

Nos reunimos luego de que Emmett Cullen –mi cuñado y el miembro más joven de la familia Cullen- anunciara su compromiso con Rosalie Hale.

Parece como si fue ayer cuando contraje matrimonio con Edward Cullen, pero eso fue hace dos años y nosotros seguimos muy enamorados.

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando Edward me envolvió por detrás.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Señora Cullen?"

Dios, un escalofrío me recorre cuando él me llama así.

"Nada."

"Mentirosa"

"Estaba pensando en nuestra boda."

"¿Enserio?

"Hmm…" Él comenzó a acurrucarse contra mi cuello.

"Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo."

"Mentiroso."

"Uh-huh."

Me volteó, entonces pude ver su hermoso rostro.

Me miró a los ojos y dijo, "Te amo."

Estuve perdida en sus ojos verdes, pero de algún modo le respondí. "Te amo también"

Y entonces comenzó a besarme.

"Awww… Mírenlos."

Ugghhhhhh…

Mi querida suegra ¡Por supuesto!

"La pareja más romántica de la familia Cullen." Esa fue Rosalie.

"Pero no has escuchado su historia de amor ¿cierto?" Le preguntó Emmett a Rosalie.

"No. No aún. Pero definitivamente me encantaría hacerlo ahora."

"No hay ninguna historia." Dijo Edward y comenzó a reír. Yo me uní a sus risas.

"¡Oh, ustedes tienen una historia!" Respondió Emmett burlonamente.

"Naahh… Nahhh…"

"Vamos…¡Toda historia de amor tiene una historia!" Rosalie se le unió a Emmett.

"Sí, Bella podría contárnosla…" Dijo Esme, mientras ella y Carlisle se unían a nuestra conversación.

"Okay, esto… No hay problema. Bella se la contará a todos." Dijo Edward mientras me sonreía abiertamente.

"No, eso no sería una buena idea." Les dije.

"¿Por qué cariño?"

Odio a mi esposo.

"Vamos Bella…"

"Vamos…"

"Vamos…"

¡Por Dios! Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y aún Edward me animaban para que contara nuestra historia de amor.

"Vamos cariño, cuéntala."

"Ok, esto…"

~o~~~o~~o~o~~o~o~~~o~

Como la única hija del industrialista Charlie Swan, nací con una cuchara metálica en mi boca. Mi único deseo fue concedido una vez que estuvo fuera de mi boca. Fui una clase de chica mimada. Muy arrogante y amada, fanfarrona y gastadora de dinero. Una hija pródiga.

Había completado mis estudios y estaba planificando un viaje con mi prima –Alice Swan y algunos de mis amigos- Mike y Jessica. Alice era completamente opuesta a mí. Un gusano de biblioteca y antisocial. Ella estuvo haciendo arreglos matrimoniales. Y su prometido Jasper vendría con su amigo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que este viaje iba a ser interesante.

"Hey Jazz…" Alice saltó a los brazos de Jasper. Ellos estaban demasiado enamorados.

Al lado de Jasper, estaba de pie un chico que parecía un dios griego. Pelo color bronce, ojos verdes. Alto y caballero.

Instantáneamente me encontré siendo atraída hacia él.

"Bella, este es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo."

"Hey" Oh, ¡y tenía una maravillosa voz también!

"Hola" Le respondí mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Vamos Jazz… Me estoy aburriendo. Me iré a mi habitación."

¿Qué diablos?

"Ven. Te la mostraré." Jazz palmeó su espalda y se comenzaron a mover en dirección a la habitación.

Él no miró hacia atrás. Digo, sé que nos acabamos de conocer. Pero el no me dio ni una sola expresión que dijera que me encontraba atractiva.

Entonces, decidí no pensar en él. Después de todo, Bella Swan no va por los chicos. Los chicos van locos por Bella Swan.

Más tarde, cuando Alice y yo volvimos de nuestras compras, Edward, Jasper, Mike y unos otros estaban bromeando por el sitio. Nos unimos a ellos.

Y Edward tenía completamente una personalidad diferente. Era el chico más divertido que había visto. Él usaba sus propios poemas durante la conversación, los cuales fueron relatados para conversaciones en curso. Sus poemas eran muy divertidos. Así, yo también fui contagiada con su sentido del humor. Aunque, no haría ningún movimiento.

Por supuesto, tuvimos que hablarnos el uno al otro, pero nada muy importante. Fue una charla casual, nada personal. Pero la forma en que me miraba mientras me hablaba, me dio la esperanza de que me encontrara atractiva. Lo encontré dándome una mirada varias veces.

"Hey soltera, ¿qué harás esta noche? Todas las parejas iremos a bailar" Me preguntó Jessica al día siguiente durante el desayuno.

"¿Por qué no tú y Edward vienen juntos?" Me preguntó Alice.

No lo había dicho, pero ¡tener una mejor amiga que conoce tus pensamientos es siempre algo bueno!

"Umm… Bueno…" Actué inocentemente mientras le echaba unas secretas miradas a Edward.

Él no reaccionó. Estaba muy ocupado leyendo el periódico. Bastardo.

"Pregúntaselo" dijo Jessica.

No.

Yo no iba a preguntárselo. Él debía preguntármelo.

"Umm… Acabo de recordar, necesito hacer una llamada urgente. Estaré de vuelta en 5 minutos…" Me paré de mi silla y actué como si estuviera ocupada en una llamada.

Yo sabía que Jess debía haberle preguntado a Edward si me preguntaría cuando terminara mi llamada.

"Umm… Bella, ¿quieres ir conmigo esta noche?"

"¡Wooohooo! Hice el baile de la felicidad en mi mente.

Pero eso no era lo que le mostraría.

"Bueno… Digo, somos los únicos solteros aquí. Así que, está bien…" Actué como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio para salir con él.

"El elefante tiene diferentes clases de dientes, unos para comer y otros para lucirse." Se dirigió a todos nosotros, me guiñó un ojo, tomó su bolso y se fue.

¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

Todos estaban confundidos.

"Bueno, debió haber sido otra de sus bromas, la cual es nunca captada por nadie." Declaró Jazz.

Le preguntaré a Edward sobre eso después.

"Bella, ¡tendrás una cita muy sexy!" Me dijo Jessica mientras me maquillaba.

"Oh, por favor. Él no es sexy. Tal vez, mirándolo juiciosamente, él es un 5 en la escala de 10"

No, él es un 10 sobre 10. Pero no es necesario que todos lo sepan.

"Claro que no, yo le daría un 10 sobre 10. Pero ya verás, cuando vaya esta noche en esmoquin, sé que lo terminarás adulando."

¿Esmoquin? No había pensado en ello. ¿Edward en esmoquin? Ohh, ¡lo amaré!

"Hola Bella" me guiñó un ojo y dijo, "¿Lista?"

"Así que, Bella, ¿cuál es la nota en la escala de 10?" Alice rió.

"¿Qué nota?" Preguntó Edward.

"Bella tiene el hábito de dar una calificación después de juzgar a la gente por su apariencia."

"Oh… un 3 entonces." Dijo Edward.

"¡No estás tan mal!" dije coquetamente.

"Estaba hablando sobre tí." Dijo y de repente, comenzó a reír como loco.

¿Qué?

"¿QUÉ?" grité.

"Si…" Su risa aún no cesaba.

Ningún hombre había hecho nunca un comentario sobre el _look_ de Bella Swan. Estaba en el límite de mi ira.

Este hombre no tenía vergüenza. El contó su broma a todos de nuevo.

"¡Hahaha!" dije burlonamente.

"Lo siento…" dijo mientras me guiñaba.

"Lo dejaré pasar esta vez" le respondí sonriéndole y él tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hablamos el uno con el otro toda la tarde sobre nuestros hobbies, carrera, etc. Cuando volvimos al hotel, el me acompañó y me fue a dejar a mi habitación. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y yo amaba eso.

Luego recordé que debía preguntarle sobre la cosa del elefante. Estaba por preguntárselo cuando repentinamente me tomó y me acercó a él. Estábamos demasiado cerca del otro. Podía sentir su respiración. Sabía que estaba a punto de besarme.

Él casi susurró,"Tú."

"¿Yo?"

"Ambos…"

"¿Nosotros dos?" Me comenzaba a frustrar. Solo bésame, ¡maldición!

Él colocó su boca muy cerca a mi oído y dijo, "Llevas puesto un aro distinto en cada una de tus orejas…"

Sus manos de repente me soltaron y él comenzó a reír como un maníaco.

Mis manos alcanzaron mis orejas automáticamente y comprobé que se encontraba en lo correcto. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no Alice o Jess me avisaron? Un momento, podía lidiar con ello luego.

En el momento, estaba furiosa con Edward. ¿Quién se piensa qué es?

"Umm… Es solo, solo… umm… moda. Y tú no sabes sobre ello." Puse mis manos en mis caderas y le di la espalda.

"Oh, vaya que no sabía sobre eso." Río, me guiñó y se fue.

o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~o~~o

"Eso fue muy rudo, Edward." Dijo Rosalie a Edward, mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

"¡No! Eso no fue rudo. Me divertí mucho." Seguía riendo.

"Tú encuentras todo divertido." Rodé los ojos hacia él.

"Pero, ¿qué fue la cosa del elefante?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Pregúntale a tu hermano."

Otra ronda de la risa de Edward comenzó.

"Bueno, sabía que ella estaba teniendo el baile de la Victoria en su mente por lo que le pregunté por el baile, lo cual sería como los dientes para comer. Y, su expresión fue como, 'Ok, iré si tanto insistes. Pero no estoy del todo encantada' lo cual sería como los colmillos para exhibirse de los elefantes."

Todos comenzaron a reír.

"Todos ustedes han escuchado filosofía de Edward Cullen."

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo."

Tal palo, tal astilla.

"¿Que ocurrió después?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Salimos por los días siguientes. No ocurrió nada interesante, pero conocimos muchas cosas sobre el otro. Luego nos fuimos a casa, pero seguimos en contacto por mensajes, e-mail, etc. Realmente me comenzaba a gustar. No era solo un chico divertido. Era inteligente, habiloso y estaba realmente comprometido con su trabajo. Comencé a darme cuenta que atracción no era lo único que sentía por él. Era mucho más."

"Comencé a gustar de ella también." Edward me sonrió. "Ella tenía y tiene un buen corazón. Solo le gusta aparentar, pero es una gran persona. Es honesta una vez que te deja entrar en su corazón. Pero…" Se detuvo, tomó mi mano y plantó un beso en el reverso de esta, y continuó, "Ambos fuimos muy cabezotas para decirle nuestros sentimientos al otro."

Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, pero Rosalie estaba muy curiosa por escuchar el resto.

"¿Cuándo finalmente aceptaste, entonces?"

"Nuestro próximo encuentro cara a cara fue en la boda de Alice y Jasper." Empecé.

~o~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~~o~~o

"Haz tu mejor movimiento, nena." Me dijo Jacob. Él es el hermano menor de Alice. Nos entretuvimos dos días antes de la boda. Jacob hacía bailar a todos con él. Era muy dulce y una clase de chico feliz-y-con-suerte. Él siempre ha sido el hermano que nunca tuve. Y me consideró siempre como su hermana.

"Edward. ¡Por fin estas aquí, eh!" Anunció Jasper. Mi respiración se detuvo. Mis latidos comenzaban a acelerarse. Iba a verlo luego de tanto. Y en este momento, estaba segura acerca de mis sentimientos.

"¿Y este chico?" me preguntó Jacob.

Sonreí y me moví para tener una vista de Edward.

Ahí estaba él. Luciendo hermoso como siempre. Pero no entendía la extraña expresión en su rostro.

Le sonreí y lo abracé. Me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. No sabía que iba mal con él.

"Hey." Le dije.

"Hola."

Entonces alguien puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Bella, ¿por qué no nos presentas?

Jacob. Idiota.

"Umm… Este es Edward Cullen. El mejor amigo de Jasper. Edward, este es Jacob. El hermano de Alice.

"Hola" se estrecharon sus manos.

"JACOB" Alice le llamó.

_Gracias, amiga._

"Te veré luego." Me dijo y corrió en dirección a Alice.

Edward lo seguía mirando.

"Nunca mencionaste nada sobre él antes." ¿Me ha hablado brusco a mí?

"¿Sobre quién?"

"Él. Jacob." Apuntó en dirección a Jacob.

"Oh… ¿él?" No estaba segura el por qué de preguntarme sobre él. "No había tenido la oportunidad" respondí mientras le sonreía.

"Entoooonces" tomó un largo respiro. "¿Estás saliendo con él?"

¿QUÉ?

¿QUE YO ESTABA HACIENDO QUÉ?

"¿QUÉ? Casi grité.

"¿Estás saliendo con él?" Repitió nuevamente.

Así que, actuaba extraño porque pensaba que yo salía con Jacob. Edward se veía confuso y frustrado. Estaba celoso de… ¿Jacob? Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida.

"Umm… Me ha estado preguntando por un largo tiempo. Por lo que he pensado que debería darle una oportunidad." Respondí sin pensarlo.

"Oh…" Se veía derrotado. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho. "Nos vemos luego, entonces…"

"Ok…"

Desapareció de mi vista y comencé a reír a más no poder.

Entonces un plan apareció en mi cerebro. Uno que haría que Edward confesara sus sentimientos primero.

Todos aceptaron ser parte del plan. Es decir, ¿por qué no lo harían? Todos han sido víctimas de las bromas de Edward. Así que es hora de una venganza. Edward no había hecho ninguna broma contra Jacob, pero Jacob era muy ansioso para ser parte de esta broma. **(N. de la T. la verdad, no está muy claro esa parte desde 'pero Jacob…' así que la dejaré así, aunque no me convence mucho.)**

"Oye Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando Jacob estuvo un día entero buscando un anillo perfecto para ti?" Alice se dirigió a mí mientras desayunábamos.

Edward se atoró con su bebida. Tratamos de controlar nuestra risa.

"Si. Fue muy dulce de su parte. Fue un gran anillo. Tierno y hermoso."

Y no mentíamos. Jacob, de verdad, estuvo todo un día buscando un anillo para mí. Pero era un anillo de 'Hula Hoop'. Cuando íbamos en la escuela, participamos en un evento. ¡Y Jacob se pasó todo un día buscando el 'aro' perfecto y un vestido para Alice! Era el hermano perfecto.

"Discúlpenme" anunció Edward y comenzó a hablar por su teléfono. Su expresión de miedo fue demasiado buena como para no reírse de ella.

En el atardecer, comencé a caminar sola por la playa.

"Hey" de repente Edward vino por detrás. Le sonreí. Esperaba que viniera a hablar conmigo y aquí estaba.

"Hey"

"No hemos podido hablar como es debido." Dijo sonriéndome tristemente.

"¿Sobre qué?" actué inocentemente.

"Umm… nada. Solo, una conversación casual…" Balbuceó. Pobre chico.

"Entonces, ¿son las cosas serias entre Jacob y tú?" dijo repentinamente.

Tuve que suprimir mi risa.

"Hmmm, no lo sé. No estoy muy segura sobre mis sentimientos. Es un gran chico. Pero no estoy segura sobre si es el chico para mí."

"Hmm…" dijo él.

Caminamos silenciosamente por los próximos minutos. Parecía como si tuviera una charla consigo mismo. Si así era, se preparaba para decir algo.

"Bella, quiero decirte algo." Dijo firme luego de un tiempo.

"¿Uhm?" dije esperanzada.

"Bella, cuando hablo contigo, siempre soy mi verdadero yo…"

Aquí va.

"Siempre olvido el resto del mundo cuando hablo contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella. No solo amiga, tú eres…"

Me miró.

"Eres mucho más"

Esto se suponía sería divertido. Pensé, yo reiría y diría, 'por fin te tengo, Edward Cullen'. Pero, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

"Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Lo sé, tal vez es muy tarde para esto. Pero lo diré. No estoy diciendo que debas aceptar lo que diré pero…"

Solo dilo, maldición.

"Yo…" tomó mi mano con la suya y la colocó en su corazón. "Te amo, Isabella Swan. Tanto que me duele."

Eso fue todo.

Lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos. No sabía por qué estaba tan sentimental.

Nos quedamos allí por unos segundos. Entonces recordé que debía responderle.

"Te amo también, Edward Cullen."

En su rostro había una expresión de _shock_.

"¿Qué?" susurró.

Asentí y le sonreí.

"¿Pero..?"

"Solo cállate y bésame. Podemos hablar de esto luego." Estaba muy impaciente.

Me sonrió y nos besamos. El sol se escondía en este momento, pero nuestras vidas se levantaban.

~o~~~o~o~~o~o~~o~o~~o~~o

"Awww…" dijeron Esme y Rose juntas. Y Emmett, Edward y Carlisle solo rieron.

"Edward estuvo muy enojado cuando supo lo del plan. Pero sabía que, estaba muy feliz en su corazón." Dije mientras le sonreía a mi adorado esposo.

"¿Edward Cullen fue engañado? Esa debería ser la noticia impactante del día." Dijo Emmett burlescamente.

"Detén tu drama." Edward lo golpeó en el estómago. "Y no significa que deba dejar de ser gracioso después de eso."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Rose.

"Espera a escuchar sobre el primer encuentro con nuestros padres." Emmett estaba con un ánimo jocoso hoy día.

"Si, deber oír eso, Rose." Carlisle es solo un poco mejor que Edward. Así que, no se sorprendan.

~o~~~o~o~~o~o~o~~o~o~~o~~

"Entonces, ¿eres adoptado?"

"Sí" se veía muy triste.

Esa no es la expresión que ves con frecuencia en la cara de Edward.

"Fui abusado e intimidado desde mi infancia."

"¿Qué?"

"Si. Déjalo ir. No quiero hablar sobre ello."

"No. Por favor, dime que hay en tu corazón. Siempre puedes compartirlo conmigo."

"Hmm…"

"Por favor, cariño. Si no quieres compartirlo, está bien, pero siempre estaré aquí."

Empezó de nuevo y tomé su mano.

"Emmett es su verdadero hijo y ellos siempre hacen la diferencia entre ambos. Él puede hacer todo lo que quiera. Puede tener lo que quiera. ¿Y yo? Solo… Solo…"

"Awww cariño…" puso su cabeza en mi regazo y traté de calmarlo colocando mi mano en su cabelo.

"No puedo hacer ni una cosa como la deseo. Me fuerzan a hacer todo"

No podía aguantar mirar su triste expresión.

"Siempre quise ser un músico. Era mi pasión. Mi sueño. Pero nunca me dejaron hacerlo. Me decían que no era talentoso en la música como yo pensaba. Carlisle dijo que estaba forzado a unirme a las industrias Cullen. Ese nunca fue mi objetivo."

Me imaginaba a un pequeño Edward diciendo que quería hacer música y un malvado Carlisle Cullen reprendiéndolo. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero traté de controlarlas. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Edward me necesitaba. Y no tienen idea, cuanto aborrecía a Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Yo sabía que Edward era un asombroso músico. La forma en que escribe poemas, la manera en que toca el piano, él es simplemente asombroso. Pero nunca supe que ere era su sueño.

"Oh, amor…" planté un beso en su frente.

Tenía muchas preguntas hacia él, como ¿por qué no le dijo a nadie sobre esto? O tal vez, ¿lo hizo? ¿Por qué continuaba con ello? Pero quizá este no era el momento. Él estaba muy mal en este momento.

"Pero juro…" dijo repentinamente. "Juro, si ellos no se comportan como es debido contigo o cuestionan mi decisión sobre ti, perderé mi temperamento. Nadie puede controlarme en ese momento."

"Shh… Cálmate, cariño."

Mi mente estaba llena de odio hacia ambos. ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto a Edward? Pero reunirme con ellos era necesario. Estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba segura de que no les agradaría. Pero estaba más preocupada por sobre como Edward reaccionaría.

Tomó mi mano y entramos a la mansión Cullen.

"Bienvenidos, bienvenida querida." Una dulce figura maternal me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa. No sabía quien podía ser.

"Soy Esme Cullen."

¿Qué diablos? ¿Esta era Esme Cullen? Enserio, no puedes juzgar a una persona por su apariencia.

"Yo soy… Soy Isabella Swan." Estaba en mi mayor punto de nerviosismo. "Pero puedes llamarme Bella."

"Entren."

Edward tomó mis manos de nuevo, pero no podía determinar sus expresiones.

"Carlisle…" llamó Esme. "Mira quién está aquí"

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Isabella… Isabella Swan" respondí mientras agitaba su mano. "Pero puedes llamarme Bella"

"No, te llamaré Isabella. Odio acortar los nombres. Cuando digo los nombres completos, siento como si estuviera controlando la situación. Y amo tener el control, ¿cierto Edward?" Le guiñó a Edward. El apretón de Edward se tensó sobre mí.

Bastardo. No podrás controlarme.

"Claro" traté difícilmente de mantener mi expresión normal.

"Necesito hablar a solas con Edward" miró con crudeza a Edward.

"Carlisle… mira, no es el momento."

"¿Qué quieres hablar con Edward en este momento?" Esme preguntó lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"Es importante." Seguía con la misma expresión.

"Puede esperar." Lo sabía, Edward estaba perdiendo su temperamento.

"Bella querida, ¿por qué no vamos a la otra habitación y los dejamos a solas un momento?" Me preguntó Esme gentilmente.

Miré a Edward y me asintió. "Bueno" no estaba muy segura. No tenía idea sobre que hablaría con Carlisle. Pero definitivamente algo relacionado conmigo. De todos modos, podría haber esperado hasta más tarde. Sea cual sea la noticia, estaba segura que Edward no la recibiría como se debe.

Solté su mano y acompañé a Esme a la otra habitación. Había un gran piano en el centro.

"Edward ama tocar piano. Estoy segura de que lo sabes" Me dijo Esme efusivamente.

Huh! Esta mujer no tenía vergüenza. No deja que Edward viva su sueño y ahora, ¡está orgullosa mostrándome su piano! ¡Vaya actriz!

"Si…"

"¿Lo has escuchado tocar?

Quería gritarle. Solo deja de actuar, ¿ok?

"Umm… sí"

Al segundo siguiente ella estaba sobre sus pies. Esta mujer era algo hiperactiva, si me lo preguntaban.

"Te mostraré algunas fotografías de su niñez. Era un niño adorable. Vas a amarlas."

La mujer me confundía. De todos modos, pensaré sobre ello luego. Estaba más interesada en ver a Edward cuando pequeño.

"Vas a amarlo más como un niño pequeño." Esme llegó con los álbumes de fotos.

"Lucía igual que Carlisle cuando joven. Pero, gradualmente ha cambiado." Ella hablaba sin pausas.

Esperen… ¿qué? ¿Cómo era posible?

Miré algunas fotos y, sí, estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"¿Qué, querida?

"Digo, el parecido entre Edward y Carlisle" tartamudeé.

"Ellos eran una copia de carbón el uno del otro." Ella estaba radiante y yo estaba totalmente distraída.

"¿Eran los padres de Edward parientes de Carlisle?" pregunté suavemente.

Pausó de repente y preguntó, "¿Edward QUÉ?"

"Lo siento… Digo, sé que son los padres de Edward." Estaba siendo precavida en este momento. "Pero Edward ya me dijo la verdad."

"¿Qué verdad?" Me miraba como si fuera la peor criatura del mundo.

"Él… él me dijo que lo adoptaron cuando pequeño."

Ella me miraba con su boca con forma de 'o' y de repente comenzó a reír como loca.

"Oh por Dios…" Ella estaba literalmente actuando como loca.

"Bella nosotros somos los REALES PADRES de Edward. Creo que te ha engañado."

o~~o~~o~o~o~~o~~o~~o~~o

Otra ronda de risa histérica comenzó.

"Edward, definitivamente eres el rey del engaño." Rosalie se arqueó hacia Edward.

"Gracias, señorita." No sabía por qué amo a este hombre.

"Tuvimos un gran engaño que actuar. Pero por Esme, no llegamos a lo de la fotografía." Dijo Carlisle entre risas.

"¿Por qué no incluyeron a Esme?" preguntó Rose.

"Oh, no puedes confiar en mamá en estos casos. Ella estaría como, '¡Oh, pobre Bella! No, no debemos hacer esto con ella. Mira su rostro." En los minutos siguientes, Esme golpeó a Edward en el estómago.

"Pero, ¿por qué detuviste a Edward y dejaste a Bella irse con Esme en primer lugar?"

"Se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas luego de mirar a Bella. Así que, pensé en aplicarlas."

"Ustedes, chicos, son muy divertidos." Replicó Rose sonriendo.

"Sí… Él no fue serio en el día de la proposición." Dijo Carlisle.

"Eres el mejor suegro, Carlisle." Bufé hacia él.

~o~~o~~o~o~~o~~o~~o~o~~~~

En la noche de mi cumpleaños número 23, luego de una romántica cena, Edward me lo propuso.

"Eres mi vida, Bella. Eres todo lo que quiero. He esperado mucho para hacer esto."

Se sentó en sus rodillas. ¡Oh, por Dios! Esto está ocurriendo.

"Isabella Swan, prometo amarte por siempre y para siempre. Cásate conmigo."

"Diablos, sí." Y salté a sus brazos.

"¿Enserio?" me preguntó mientras me sonreía.

"¡Por supuesto! Idiota."

Me dio vuelta en el suelo.

Y entonces me dio el beso más feliz, si se necesita una palabra, de mi vida.

Pasamos las siguientes horas en los brazos del otro.

"Cariño, ¿te gustan los niños?" me preguntó mientras nos acurrucábamos en la cama.

Quedé en shock por la pregunta. Digo, no había pensado debidamente sobre esa parte. El debía estar listo para los niños, ya que me lo preguntó.

"Ummm… nunca había pensado sobre eso."

"Entonces piénsalo ahora." Me cortó él.

"Ummm… Me encantaría tener un niño…"

"Cariño, no estoy hablando sobre tener uno ahora mismo. Solo estoy preguntándote si te gustan los niños si o no."

"Claro. Los amo." Respondí honestamente.

"Entonces cierra tus ojos."

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Cierra tus ojos."

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Solo hazlo, ¿por favor?"

"Está bien…" respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos.

"Mantenlos cerrados. Ya vengo."

No sabía que iba a hacer. Escuché el ruido de un cajón abriéndose.

"Ok… dame tu mano."

"Hmmm…"

Estaba muy curiosa, qué me daría Edward.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, colocó algo suave en ella y dijo, "Siéntelo. ¿Puedes adivinar qué es?"

"No… ¿qué es?

"Bueno, abre tus ojos y velo tu misma."

Abrí mis ojos con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Y entonces…

Grité.

Bueno, era un bebé lagarto.

Edward reía histéricamente ¡y me tomaba fotos!

"¡NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!"

Eso no ayudó a detener su monstruosa risa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Todos reían histéricamente ahora. Incluido mi querido esposo, ¡por supuesto!

"Eso fue…" lágrimas caían de los ojos de Rose. "Eso fue muy divertido."

"Genial. Ahora ustedes también encuentran esto cómico."

"No sé cuantas veces he oído esto. No puedo parar de reírme." Esme no era mejor que Rose.

"Nunca pregunté si quería tener un hijo conmigo. Solo pregunté si le gustaban los niños. Ella solo adivinó." Edward estaba muy orgulloso explicándonos a todos su truco.

"Muy, muy divertido." Dijé.

"¿En algún momento dije si amabas a los bebés HUMANOS?"

Este hombre en serio no tenía un botón de apagado.

"¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo parar de reír ahora… ¡Vaya forma de echar a perder el romanticismo luego de la proposición!"

"¡Exactamente, Rose!"

"Hey, yo no arruiné el romanticismo, ¿o lo hice?"

"Por supuesto, no lo hiciste" rodé mis ojos.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rose, ¡claro!

"Entonces nada. Nuestros padres no tuvieron problemas con nada. Así que, nos casamos. Y eso es." Sonreí.

"Awww…"

"Tengamos otro brindis por Edward y Bella."

Más tarde esa misma noche, estábamos solos en nuestro dormitorio.

"Fue divertido revivir nuestra historia, ¿no es así?"

"Si…" dije sonriéndole.

Me besó y dijo, "Soy tan suertudo por haberte encontrado. Te amo, amor."

"Yo también te amo. Demasiado…"

**.**

**Hola jaja, si, este es el fin… jaja esta historia es original de pueden pasar por su perfil a echarle una mirada a sus historias :D**

**Espero les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber a través de sus reviews! **

**Mucha suerte, cuídense, besos! **

**C.~**


End file.
